creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Community Pasta
Dieser Artikel wird kann von der gesamten Community erstellt und bearbeitet werden, Ziel des Ganzen ist es, am Ende eine anständige Pasta erschaffen zu haben, in die viele verschiedene Stile und Gedankengänge eingeflossen sind. Damit das erreicht wird gibt es drei Regeln: ' -Sinnlose, lächerliche, etc. Sätze sind nicht erlaubt, es soll keine Trollpasta werden!' ' -Benutze keine bereits bekannten Figuren, es soll eine völlig neue Geschichte erschaffen werden'! ' Ansonsten gilt: Seid kreativ, habt Spaß'! Die Pasta Es war dunkel um mich herum, als ich meine Augen aufschlug. Jedoch konnte ich spüren, dass noch jemand da war. Ein warmer Luftstrom streifte meine Wange und ich konnte neben mir etwas tief und ruhig atmen hören. Ich wollte mich erheben, doch da mir dazu die Kraft fehlte, schaute ich mich in dem Raum, in welchem ich mich befand, aus meiner derzeitigen Position um, obwohl nicht mehr als endlose Dunkelheit zu sehen war. Unendlich viele Gedanken schossen durch meinen Kopf. Ich wusste nicht wo ich bin, geschweige denn was das für ein Ort ist. Nach einigen Minuten, die mir wie endlose Stunden vorkamen, hatte ich endlich wieder genug Kraft um mich auf zu setzten. Plötzlich hörte ich ein Klopfen! Eine Tür öffnete sich, grelles Licht schien hinein und eine Frau trat herein. Als die Frau mit schweren Schritten näher trat, merkte ich, dass sie kybernetische Implantate im Gesicht hatte. Kurz hatte ich Angst... bis ich ihr Lächeln sah. Selbiges verflog aber ziemlich schnell, als sie einen rotäugigen Schatten in einer der Ecken des Zimmers bemerkte. "Raus! Raus!", rief sie zu dem Schatten und zog mit entschlossenen Blick eine Waffe. Der Schatten lief nicht, wie erhofft, in das durch die Tür einfallende Licht, sondern verdampfte förmlich und verschwand im Nichts. Wie hypnotisiert von ihrem metallischem Lächeln ignorierte ich das gerade Geschehene und begann zu reden: ,,Hi... wer... bist du eigentlich?" Während ich diese Frage stellte, merkte ich, daß die Waffe ein Teil ihres kypernetischen Körpers bildete... "Ich bin LBE-17, Sicherheits- und Krankenschwestereinheit, aber die meisten hier nennen mich Laura.", antwortete sie, während die Waffe wieder zurück in ihre Hand verschwand. "Dir scheint es schon viel besser zu gehen - was ich von deinem Freund leider nicht behaupten kann..." Ich ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und fragte mich, wen sie meinte, da ich niemand anderen mehr im Raum registrierte. "Oh, du kennst ihn nicht?", stellte sie fest und kam mir näher. "Er wurde mit dir zusammen an derselben Stelle gefunden. Er wird zurzeit immer noch operiert." Ich fragte mich, was in den Zeitraum zwischen Bummel im Einkaufsmarkt, (das war das letzte woran ich mich erinnern konnte) und jetzt passiert ist. Alles war... so verschwommen. "Wo bin ich hier, und was war das für ein Schatten?" fragte ich Laura. "Ein Nachtwandler.", antwortete sie. "Diese Drecksviecher sind echt eine Landplage geworden. Tut mir leid, dass es hier war... aber die Eindämmungsvorkehrungen sind auch in den Krankenhäusern der sicheren Zone noch nicht vollständig ausgereift." Auf meinen fragenden Blick antwortete sie: ,,Die sichere Zone ist die letzte Festung der Menschheit, hier werdet ihr Menschen von uns Cyborgs vor allem beschützt, unter anderem vor diesen Nachtwandlern." Ich wollte mehr wissen, woher plötzlich Cyborgs kamen, wie die Welt untergegangen ist und was zur Hölle hier eigentlich gerade vorgeht, aber sie antwortete nur: ,,Wissen kann schädlich sein." Ich wollte mich damit nicht zufrieden geben, also fragte ich trotzdem weiter und bestand auf Antworten. Aber niemand wollte mir eine Antwort auf meine Fragen geben. Inzwischen wurde auch die Operation meines angeblichen Freundes abgeschlossen und er wurde in das selbe Zimmer gebracht. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mit dem wenigen Licht, das durch den offenen Eingang des Zimmers fiel, zu erkennen, mit wem ich das Zimmer teilte. "Darf ich helfen?", fragte ich Laura und zeigte auf eine Art Taschenlampe, die sich direkt an ihrem Handgelenk befand. Sie nahm die Taschenlampe ab und streckte sie mir entgegen. Erschrocken und zugleich fasziniert von ihren Anblick, sagte ich: "Danke.", nahm die Taschenlampe an mich und leuchtete direkt in die Richtung meines Zimmergenossen. Ich erkannte eine kleine Gestalt, ein Mann; vielleicht etwa 30 Jahre alt, ihm fehlte jedoch scheinbar der linke Arm und er war noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein. Am seinen Hals erkannte ich eine Erkennungsmarke - er war offenbar Soldat oder ähnliches. ,,Er wollte fliehen. Wir mussten ihn beschützen." Ich verstand es nicht so recht und fragte sie: "Fliehen? Vor was? Was ist mit ihm passiert?" Die Antwort ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren: ,,Es ist niemandem gestattet das System zu verlassen, potentielle Gefahren müssen eliminiert werden. Verlässt jemand die sichere Zone befindet er sich in Gefahr." Daraufhin verließ sie den Raum. Ich sah zum Schlafenden herüber. Waren die Menschen etwa Gefangene der Roboter, die sie selbst erbaut hatten? Vor allem: ich wusste immer noch nicht, wie ich in diese sichere Zone kam; Geschweige denn, daß die Menschen Schutz vor irgendetwas benötigten. Der Typ sollte mit mir zusammen an derselben Stelle gefunden sein... doch was für eine Stelle war es und wieso war er bei mir? Etwas stand fest: Ich konnte hier nicht bleiben. Wer weiß, was diese...Dinger wirklich wollen? Der grelle Schein der Taschenlampe flackerte im Raum umher und malte gespenstische Schatten an die Wände. Trotz meine grenzenlosen Verwirrung nahm ich mir die Zeit, mich in meiner neuen Umgebung gründlich umzusehen. In dem Zimmer, in dem ich mich befand, waren neben der Tür, noch ein Tisch, auf dem sich Papier und ein Füller befanden. Was wohl geschrieben wurde? Ich schaute es mir näher an. Dort angekommen sah ich, dass nichts auf dem Blatt stand, jedoch hatte wohl davor jemand etwas zu fest aufgedrückt, also konnte man noch ein wenig davon erkennen: Raidbrush 17 Str. / Rainwood Park '' Mehr konnte man nicht erkennen... Also schaute ich mir die weiteren Seiten an. Dort fand ich häufig Wörter wie "Traum", "Einbildung" oder "Wahn". Ich blickte wieder zu dem Typen und überlegte: Rainwood Park... war es vielleicht die Stelle, wo wir zusammen gefunden worden sind? Und wenn ja, weshalb waren wir dort? Das... musste ich unbedingt herausfinden! Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen, ging mit langsamen Schritten zu dem bewusstlosen Mann und legte meine Hand vorsichtig auf seine Schulter um ihn zu wecken... Ein scharfes Knurren ertönte plötzlich! Als ich genauer mit der mir anvertrauten Lampe die Person untersuchte, merkte ich, dass das Knurren von einer Art "Gesicht" kam, welches sich auf einem seiner Arme befand. Erschrocken wich ich zurück. Als ich aufblickte, merkte ich, dass man mir bewustseinsverändertende Stoffe verabreicht haben musste; da ich meine Umgebung nicht mehr richtig wahrnehmen konnte. Wann haben sie mir die Dinger verabreicht!? Um mich her drehte sich langsam alles, trotz der Dunkelheit in dem Raum, oder eher in der Zelle(?) konnte ich es genau spüren. Ich muss hier raus, egal ob alleine oder mit ihm. Wenn er nicht aufwachte, konnte ich ihm auch nicht helfen. Ich hockte mich langsam wieder auf. Mein Kopf dröhnte und mein Sichtfeld verschwamm. "Was zum Teufel war das für Zeug!?", stieß ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. ''Raidbrush 17 Str. / Rainwood Park, das war alles woran ich denken konnte. '' Langsam wankend schleppte ich mich zur Tür. Irgendwie musste ich hier raus und dort hingelangen! Ich muss herausfinden was passiert ist! Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und "Laura" stand vor mir. "Du bist noch wach?", fragte sie verwundert, "Nun ja...die OP wird auch so funktionieren.", sprach sie mit ihrem metallischen Lächeln. Sie packte mich an den Schultern. Langsam wurde mir schlecht. Sie zog mich aus dem Raum raus, flackernd fiel mir die Taschenlampe aus der Hand, sie erlosch, als sie auf dem Boden aufschlug. ''Raidbrush 17 Str. / Rainwood Park, ''wiederholte die schwache Stimme in meinem Kopf immer wieder... Zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo ich wieder zu Bewusstsein kam; mussten sich meinen Augen an ein im ersten Moment gleißendes Licht anpassen. Ich stellte augenblicklich fest, das ich mich in meinem Zimmer, im Bett, zurück in der vermeintlichen Realität befand... Aber war es wirklich mein Zimmer? Es sah so aus aber ich war doch eben noch ganz woanders und sollte operiert werden. War es doch nur ein Traum? Ich dachte über den Traum nach und musste sofort an die Wörter Traum, Einbildung und Wahn denken. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Ich dachte nicht weiter darüber nach und ging erst mal duschen. Als ich fertig war und grade aus der Dusche stieg, wurde mir schwindelig und ich fiel in Ohnmacht. Es war dunkel. Wie am Anfang meines Traumes. Wie durch Watte hörte ich Stimmen. "Wir müssen die Operation abbrechen. Sie wird instabil! Wenn wir nicht sofort aufhören stirbt sie!" Das war eine männliche Stimme. Sie klang verärgert. Wer stirbt? Ich? Aber das kann doch gar nicht sein. So schlimm bin ich doch gar nicht hingefallen. Eine Frauenstimme antwortete:" Wir müssen sie überwachen können. Die Sicherheit in der Sicherheitszone hat oberste Priorität. Oder soll sie so enden wie ihre Frau?" Der Mann schwieg. Was hatte das alles mit seiner Frau zu tun? Ich fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz und wurde wieder ohnmächtig. Als ich wieder erwachte wusste ich erst nicht wo ich war. Doch dann merkte ich das ich in meinem Bett lag. War ich nicht noch eben duschen? Oder bin ich im Traum aus einem Traum aufgewacht? Ich kicherte über die Ironie im Traum aufzuwachen und ging nochmal Duschen. Diesmal gelang alles ohne Probleme und ich konnte endlich frühstücken. Ich machte mir ein leckeres Früchtemüsli und stockte beim ersten Bissen. Es sollte lecker sein aber es schmeckte nach nichts. Da war kein Geschmack, nichts. Dabei sollte ich doch wenigstens den sauren Joghurt schmecken oder nicht? Mir war plötzlich der Appetit vergangen und ich ging in mein Zimmer zurück. Ich musste unbedingt etwas recherchieren. Ich schnappte mir mein Notebook, welches ich schnell herausfischte und klappte es auf. Schnell öffnete ich Google und suchte nach einer Erklärung dafür. "Träume in denen man Träumt" nach etlicher suche fand ich einen Artikel der etwas älter war. 1989 stand klein geschrieben in der obersten Ecke. Eine Frau namens ''Lilly Smith gab ein Interview welches später veröffentlich wurde. Sie beschrieb fast das gleiche, was ich erlebte. Sie träumte von einer OP und hörte die Stimmen der Ärzte, welche meinten Sie wäre instabil und würde sterben wenn nicht sofort etwas passieren würde. Sie wachte auf und hielt es anfangs für einen schlechten Traum. Als sie am Morgen in die Küche gang, hätte sie nichts mehr Geschmeckt. Alles habe sie aus probiert, doch kein Erfolg. Aber jetzt kam erst das Interessanteste an diesem Bericht ... Kategorie:Community-Pasta Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Mehrere Autoren Kategorie:Lang